


Cops and Robbers

by RedTeamShark



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Background Relationship: Shades of Grey, But they're the same cop, Cisswapping, Consensual Roleplay, Consensual Sex, Consent Play, Cum Swallowing, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Genderbending, Good Cop and Bad Cop, Handcuffs, Improper Police Proceedings, In Public, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Oral Sex - Vaginal, Oral Sex- Anal, Orgasm Denial, Public Nudity, Rimming, Sex Outdoors, Strip Search, Teasing, Vaginal Penetration, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Felix is always in trouble. Wash is always in control. No matter what.--Four-chapter Washlix roadside sex scenes featuring genderbends/cisswaps of varying natures. F/F, F/M, M/F, and M/M.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First up is female Felix and female Wash. Roadside strip searching, fingering, and oral sex.

“Do you understand your rights as they have been read to you?”

A heavy sigh from the woman with her hands on the trunk of the car, her eyes slipping closed. “Yes.”

“And do you have anything that you wish to declare before I search you?”

She considered it, wrinkling her nose at the back window of the vehicle. There was the pot in the glove box, but… “Not a thing, officer.”

“Alright. Legs apart, hands on the car.” A hand on her shoulder kept her still, the cop’s other hand trailing down the middle of her back, up either of her sides. A quick palm felt along the waistband of her shorts, nimble fingers dipping into the back pockets of the denim.

Felix sighed again, pushing into the touch slightly. It’d been way too long since she’s had anyone, way too long since–

“Don’t move.” The cop pressed a little closer, slid both arms around her chest and briefly squeezed her breasts. Paused still cupping her through the loose tank top she wore and squeezed again. “Are you…”

“Down with the patriarchy.” Felix let out a snort of a laugh, shaking her head quickly. “I think I left it at my boyfriend’s place… or at his girlfriend’s. I don’t remember. But you can move your hands any time, Officer Washington.”

“Right. Sorry.” The hands trailed down her torso, into her front pockets, along the waistband in front of her shorts. One hand slipped between her legs, cupped her through her clothes, then felt the insides of her thighs. There was no need to check anywhere lower, her long legs bare and thin flip-flops on her feet. Felix slumped slightly as the hands left her, wiggling her fingers against the car. “Well, didn’t find anything on you…”

“Guess you didn’t look hard enough, then.” She laughed again, watching as the cop’s nose wrinkled up in the reflection from the back window. “Oh, my, you can use that against me at my hearing, huh?”

“Perhaps you’d prefer to be strip searched?”

“All this for speeding?” Her hips wiggled slightly, legs sliding further apart in the gravel of the road’s shoulder. “Are all the cops in this town so harsh, or do you have to be extra bitchy to fit into the boy’s club?” She turned slowly as a hand on her hip guided her, hands remaining braced on the trunk of the car to either side of her hips.

The cop frowned sharply, her arms crossing under her breasts briefly–just barely noticeable in the genderless uniform, but her crossed arms made them lift and stand out further. “I clocked you at seventy-five miles per hour in an area with a speed limit of forty miles per hour, driving a vehicle reported stolen. Now I’ll ask again, do you have something to declare, or am I going to strip search you?”

“You know, if you wanted to see me naked, you could just ask.”

Officer Washington lowered her head to her shoulder slightly, speaking into the personal recorder there. “Suspect may have undeclared illegal materials hidden on her person. Performing strip search with consent of suspect.” Her eyes tracked over Felix for a moment, gaze cold. “You’ll move as you are instructed when you are instructed to, is this clear?”

“Wait, you’re going to make me strip down on the side of the road?” Her fingers curled over the edge of the trunk, eyes darting to either side. Sure, there was no one out here, but that didn’t mean that another car couldn’t come by at any time. And since when were strip searches conducted on the side of the damn road?!

“If you refuse to make a declaration, yes. Are the instructions issued clear?”

Felix thought it over for a moment, her fingers squeezing and releasing against the trunk of the car. She didn’t particularly mind being naked, definitely wasn’t ashamed on that front, but wasn’t it sort of… highly illegal to just be naked in public? Wasn’t that why she wore clothes every damn day when she left the house? Whatever. “Crystal clear, Officer Washington.”

“Arms over your head.” When Felix complied, the cop grasped the bottom of her tank top, pulling it over her head and letting it drop onto the trunk of the car. Warm hands cupped her bared breasts briefly without the fabric barrier, squeezing the small mounds before releasing. Thumbs brushed her nipples and she shivered, slowly lowering her arms to her sides.

“Groping part of normal routine?” She questioned with a grin as pale hands slid down the flat, tan expanse of her stomach. “Or am I a special case?”

“This is all routine, so shut up.” Quick fingers unhooked the button on her shorts, tugged down the zipper in a smooth motion and brushed the lacy front of her panties as they slid up and inside. The cop’s hands slid down her thighs, taking her shorts along towards her knees. The scant denim material pooled around Felix’s ankles before Officer Washington’s hands moved back up, palm sliding between her legs and pressing. “It’s not Halloween, you know.”

“Hey, shut up, I like orange and black.” Her legs were shaking, hips slowly grinding down towards the hand between her legs, looking for firmer contact. “Besides, they look really good on me.”

“That’s a matter of opinion.”

“Aw, don’t be mean, Officer Wash. I bet you have some really cute panties, too.” She grinned, the look turning to shock and accompanied by a small yelp of surprise when her panties were rather unceremoniously tugged down. “Don’t rip those, they were expensive!”

“Step out of your clothes.” The cop was back to bored monotone, her arms once more folded under her breasts. Felix carefully stepped out of her clothes, glancing down at them as she shook her shorts off her ankle.

“So, should I pick those up, or–”

“Don’t move.” Officer Washington knelt down with one eye on her, scooping up the clothes and beginning to look through them more thoroughly as Felix stood naked by the side of the road, her hands still braced on the trunk of the car. Once the pockets of her shorts were flipped inside out and checked more thoroughly than had been possible while she was wearing them, they were tossed aside. The cop contemplated the orange and black undergarment in her hands, frowning slightly. “These may need to be confiscated for evidence.”

“Hey, you can’t just–don’t just cram my stuff into your pocket!” Felix’s foot stomped, a huff leaving her, blowing her hair out of her eyes. “That’s not even, like, one of those evidence bags. If you wanna keep my panties to sniff while you flick the bean, at least give me money for them.”

“Quit complaining. This is all procedure.” Hands on her again, sliding between her and the hot metal of the car, cupping her ass. “Up onto the car.” Strong arms helped her up, her bare skin saved from the hot metal of the car by her shirt. Felix leaned back slightly, eyes following the pale hands on her legs as they ran down her thighs, grasped her knees, and spread them apart. “Lubricant unfortunately isn’t a standard issue item yet, so…” The hands on her knees moved back up, this time on the insides of her legs, fingertips tracing against her folds. “I suppose it’s reasonable to get you wet, first. Not that you’re not already on the way.”

“Shuddup, I had a rough night.” Her fingers tried for purchase on the smooth surface of the trunk, hips moving just a bit closer to the fingers that stroked her skin.

“That… really doesn’t explain why you’re apparently into this.” Officer Washington shrugged, spreading her open and beginning to lightly stroke her clit. She leaned forward, watching her own actions and the results on Felix’s body studiously, breath warm against the other woman’s skin. Her other hand slipped downward, ring and index fingers holding the woman on the car open, middle finger circling her entrance and gathering the forming fluid there. She prodded experimentally, frowning sharply. “Perhaps further stimulation is still needed.”

“Further– _fuck_.” The word left her as a hiss, one hand leaving the car, slipping into bleach blond hair and grasping tightly as Officer Washington’s lips contact her clit briefly, a warm tongue replacing her stroking finger. Her head rolled back, eyes locked on the bright blue sky and fingers tangling in the cop’s hair as the mouth on her worked. Each sensation sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, from the broad strokes of a warm tongue against her to the harsh sucking when lips closed over her; even the small bites that came intermittently between the gentler actions had her toes curling. “Holy shit, Wash–”

“It’s Officer Washington.” The woman between her legs whispered with a laugh, turning her head to press a kiss to Felix’s thigh. “Don’t forget that, sweetie, or I’ll have to handcuff you.”

“O-Officer Washington, right, so– _sorry_!” The word left her lips in a squeak as the finger still poised at her entrance slowly penetrated her, curling against her. Felix moaned, hips moving into the finger inside her and the mouth on her. Her eyes squeezed shut, fingers curling tighter into Wash’s hair, guiding the other woman against her. She drew in a labored breath, lying back against the back window of the car and arching her back. A second finger slid into her, the two digits spreading, stretching her open slowly.

“Well…” The breath against her was warm, coming slightly quicker than it had been before; she wasn’t the only one enjoying herself. “Doesn’t seem to be anything hidden here… but I suppose it’s not right to just…” Officer Washington’s fingers slid in and out of her slowly, her tongue flicking Felix’s clit, “leave you wanting. That would be rude.”

“Oh, fuck, please Wash–I mean, Officer Washington, I’ll do anything, seriously goddamn anything just… fuck, _please_.” Though the uniformed woman pulled back slightly, the fingers delved into her again, moved in and out quickly. One hand held her shaking thigh down to the car, fingers curling against the skin, leaving slight indentations.

“Mmm… I suppose that I’ll let you enjoy this… but you’ll have to return the favor, Felix.” Hot breath on her stomach, soft lips and a quick tongue moving from her belly button upwards. Wash’s mouth closed over one of her nipples, sucking lightly on the hardened flesh. The slim girl moaned, her body tensing under the attention, hand not in the cops hair darting between her legs. Her fingers ran rough circles against her own clit, pushing herself that much closer to the edge.

Wash’s lips met Felix’s moments later, swallowing the cry as she trembled and shook with orgasm, pressing herself closer and pinning the smaller woman to the car with the kiss. She held her down, still pumping fingers in and out of her, working her through the sensations until Felix lay breathless and satisfied against the back of the car. She drew her fingers out slowly, pressing them to the other woman’s soft lips, a noise of pleasure leaving the back of her throat as they were licked clean. “Good girl…” Wash whispered, stroking Felix’s thigh lightly, kissing her again as she drew her fingers away.

“Holy fuck, Wash…”

“Officer Washington. Come on, now, I’m still on duty.” She stepped back from the car, picking up the scant denim shorts from the ground and handing them over. “Get dressed and drive the speed limit going home, got that?”

Felix got up slowly, frowning as she pulled her tank top on and picked up her shorts. “Can I at least have my panties back?”

Humming thoughtfully but smirking devilishly, Wash shook her head. “No. I’ve got to go find somewhere to… how’d you put it? Sniff these and flick the bean? Watching you lose it on your car in the middle of the afternoon may have had some… unexpected side-effects on me.”

“You’re fucked up. Come on, I could just eat you out right here…” There was a slight whine in Felix’s voice as she slid off the car and pulled her shorts on, pressing closer to the cop. “You said yourself, no one expects you to find anything patrolling back roads and they’ll forget you shut your radio off if you come back with coffee and donuts.”

“Well…” Slim fingers trailed through Felix’s hair, tugging the recently dyed strands of bright orange. “You can help me take the edge off when I get home from work. Now scram, punk.” Her voice dropped into a low growl that sent shivers up Felix’s spine–Wash’s Authority voice, with a capital A. “I catch you speeding out here again and I won’t let you off so easy.”

“Sure thing, Officer.” Felix winked, laughing at herself and leaning in to kiss the other woman’s cheek, heading back into her car.

Wash’s long hours as a cop mostly sucked, but midafternoon sexual interludes with her girlfriend more than made up for it, in Felix’s mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female Felix, male Wash. Roadside vaginal penetration.

“Do you have any idea how fast you were going, ma’am?” The bored cop asked, already scrawling notes into his small booklet.

Felix batted her eyelashes, wishing she’d worn one of her own tank tops instead of Grey’s. Sure, her breasts weren’t the biggest or the best (goddamn Locus and _her_ huge knockers, in Felix’s honest opinion), but flashing a little skin would do a hell of a lot to get her out of a ticket. “I have no idea, Officer…” a glance at his name-badge, pinned crookedly to the pocket of his uniform, “Washington.”

“I have you clocked at seventy-five miles per hour in a forty mile per hour zone, ma’am. That’s almost twice the legal speed limit.”

“Thanks for the math lesson, sweetie, but I finished school ages ago.”

“Are you being smart with me, ma’am?” The cop raised one dark eyebrow, his pen sliding over the page again. Well, if her tits couldn’t get her out of a ticket, she’d have to try another method.

“No, officer, just letting you know that I’m more than legal to… maybe lower that fine.” Felix winked, scooting down slightly in her seat so her miniskirt rode up.

Officer Washington seemed unimpressed. “I’m going to need you to stop that, ma’am.”

Felix felt herself pouting, crossing her arms quickly. “God dammit, every fuckin’ cop that pulls me over is gay.”

The pen scratching on the paper stopped and when she glanced up, Officer Washington was staring. His lips were slightly downturned, his brows slightly drawn together. “Step out of the car, ma’am.”

She was barely out of her seat, hands smoothing her skirt down, when he grabbed her wrist. One strong hand closed over both of her thin wrists, pulled her in close as his lips met hers almost brutally. His hand cupped her breast, a gentle touch in all the sudden roughness, thumb stroking her nipple through the shirt. Officer Washington leaned down, kissed and bit along her jaw and down her neck, sucked the skin there between his teeth bruisingly. She was panting slightly when he pulled back, legs shaking with surprised arousal.

“Would a gay man know how to turn you into jelly like that?” He questioned, laughing lowly in her ear. Felix whined slightly from the back of her throat, shaking her head and arching into his hand as he continued to fondle her breast.

“Shit, Wash, didn’t know that’d piss you off.”

“Cops are a bunch of macho assholes, of course it does. Now shut up and stay in character.” His knee slipped between her legs as he spoke, lifting her skirt and grinding against her slightly. Felix groaned softly, moving her hips against him, the stiff fabric of his uniform against her bare skin both surprising and pleasant. She kept her hands on the car when he pressed her wrists to it, scratching lightly at the metal as both his hands slid under her shirt and stroked her unprotected breasts.

“This isn’t…” Felix hissed in a breath, rolling her hips down against him, “standard procedure, is it, Officer?” Her back arched as he pushed her shirt up, as he leaned down and took one of her nipples between his lips. “If… if it is, I’ve been missing out.”

“It could be…” Officer Washington mumbled against her skin, flicking his tongue over the taut skin of her nipple. He slid one hand down, teased it under the edge of her skirt before adjusting his belt, tugging down the zipper of his uniform pants. “Have you been pulled over often enough to know?”

“Of course not, Officer, I’m a good girl.” Felix batted her eyelashes playfully, gasping and squirming when his hand delved under her skirt and between her folds. A finger circled her clit, stroking gently against it. “Oh, fuck.”

“Seems like you might be willing to get used to it, though…” The cop grinned, leaning down to tease her nipple with his mouth again. Felix slid a hand from the car, pawing lightly at the front of his pants, her fingers slipping past his open zipper. She found him firm against her hand, pressing against the soft material that covered his growing erection, working her palm on him. Officer Washington pulled back, groaning and moving his hips into her touch. He cursed under his breath, the hand between her legs sliding against her wetness, one finger entering her.

She was more than ready for him, slick and wanting, her breath already coming short. A second finger joined his first inside her, the two digits pumping slowly, his thumb stroking her clit when he filled her. His mouth continued to work her nipple, other hand touching her skin whenever he could find it, sending shocks of pleasure through her just from the contact. One-handed, she worked to loosen his belt, free the button of his pants and let them drop away. She ran her fingertips over the smooth, silky black panties he wore, raising one eyebrow.

“Not gay?”

“Stole’em from your girlfriend.” Officer Washington muttered, working another hickey into her neck–retaliation if such a thing ever existed. Felix melted under the rough lips, the fingers inside her causing her hips to roll, her thighs shaking. For a moment she lost herself, lost focus of removing him from the panties (they looked fucking stellar on him no matter how much she teased and she made a mental note to tell Locus to take Wash panty shopping). She floated away on the sensations, only brought back to reality when his hands and mouth left her–too soon, in her opinion.

He was sliding the panties down his thighs when she bothered to open her eyes again, biting down on his lip and stroking himself slowly but firmly. He pressed closer to her, lifted her skirt up and nudged her legs apart with his own, lining up and pressing against her.

Just before he entered her, Wash leaned forward, breath ghosting against her ear. “You’re going to tell me that you’ll never speed again while I’m fucking you… and you’re going to thank me for not writing you a ticket every time you cum… understand that?”

“Thanks for not giving me a ticket.” She whispered back immediately, crying out and wrapping her arms over his broad shoulders as he entered her. “I’ll never speed again,” slowly pressing in, inch by inch sliding home inside her. “I’ll never speed again,” as all of him filled her, their hips flush together.

“I–fuck!–I won’t speed anymore,” panted out as he drew back just as agonizingly slowly. “I’ll drive the speed limit,” his hands digging into her hips and thigh. “I won’t speed,” her nails scrambling for purchase against the shoulders of his uniform. “I wo–” words cut off as he thrust in again. “No speeding,” gasped out around a moan. “Won’t speed any–” again cut short, her hips rolling down to meet his.

Felix lost coherency then, falling into the rhythm that Wash set, his pace nearly brutal, his hips meeting hers with a solid smacking sound in the quiet of the deserted stretch of back road. He pulled her in closer, kissed her bruisingly and buried himself deep in her, hips rolling against hers in slow, concentrated circles. Felix pulled away from his mouth with a cry, bending forward to rest her head against his chest, panting. “Thanks for… not giving me… a ticket…” She managed after a moment, whining slow in her throat. “Fuck, Wash!”

His grip on her changed, strong arms lifting her from the ground, pinning her between his body and her car. She could barely form the words to moan his name, the promises of not speeding long gone from her mind. Felix moved with him on instinct alone, felt the tension begin to build in him as he sped up, knew he was close. She pulled him into a bruising kiss as she lost herself to orgasm again, barely aware when he too went over the edge and spilled inside her.

They leaned on the car together, breathing heavily, slowly letting reality draw them back up from the pit of pleasure they’d been in. Wash collected himself first, pulled his panties and uniform pants back on, stroked a hand against Felix’s cheek. “So?”

“Thanks for not writing me a ticket.” Felix grinned, leaning against him and letting him adjust her clothing–it was the least he could do after fucking her on the side of the road. She shivered as his hand slid between her legs, pulling his stained fingers to her lips and licking them clean. “I won’t speed anymore.”

“Good girl.” He kissed her forehead lightly, helped her back into the car (ever the gentleman when they weren’t fucking while he was on duty, Wash was), and waved her off. “I’ll see you at home tonight. Let Locus know that I’m picking up Grey from the hospital after his shift, okay?”

“Will do.” She drove off with a lopsided grin, wondering if she could get sexy cop boyfriend and sexy doctor boyfriend both in one day, or if Grey would be too tired.

Well, there was always sexy “I-do-secret-stuff-stop-asking” girlfriend to satisfy her, if that was the case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male Felix, female Wash. Oral (vaginal and anal), facesitting, all in the back of a cop car.

“Speeding, driving without a license, and an open container? You really went for the trifecta, huh, kid? Step out of the car.”

“Hey, I have a license!” He stepped out of the car, however, frowning sharply.

“This ID is a fake if I’ve ever seen one. And that still doesn’t excuse the speeding and open container.” Felix was pressed to the car, the officer’s hands frisking over him briefly, her slim fingers patting his clothes and cupping between his legs.

“I wasn’t drinking it.” He tried not to let his hips roll into her touch, tried to remain as sullen and standoffish as he was around any other cop. Just because this one was hot…

“Spare me the sob story. Turn around, hands on the car, legs apart.”

As soon as he was facing the car, a hand closed over his wrist, pulling it behind his back, soon replaced by cold metal. “Hey wait–” Felix tried to protest as his other wrist was cuffed, squirming slightly. “You can’t just–”

“I’m detaining you until it can be determined if your ID is real or not. Now march.” A firm hand in the middle of his back led him to the police cruiser, the officer opening the back door and pressing him inside. Felix landed rather unceremoniously on his back, the glare on his face turning to wide-eyed surprise when the cop climbed in with him.

“What are you–whoa, whoa!” He squirmed as she pulled her gun from her belt, his eyes widening further. “I didn’t do anything, jesus lady!”

“Oh, will you relax?” The officer (Washington was printed on the front of her uniform, and he was damn well reporting her if he got out of this shit alive) set the gun on the front seat, leaning over him to do so. The swell of her breasts pressed against him briefly before she sat up again, beginning to undo her belt. “Here’s the deal, punk. You make me cum… let’s say three times before dispatch calls back with verification on your ID, I’ll forget that you were speeding and had an open container. You don’t pull that off, and I drag you down to the station and let the biggest, ugliest motherfucker in detainment give you a cavity search.”

“And how the fuck am I supposed to make you cum while you’ve got me handcuffed on my back in your squad car? Jesus, lady, all this because I was driving a little fast?”

Officer Washington smiled down at him, the look surprisingly soft, surprisingly beautiful–but there was a cold edge in her eyes, something that said she wasn’t kidding about letting him get cavity searched… possibly without the aid of lubricant. “Guess you better get creative, shitstain.”

She undid her pants, pushing them down and sliding out of her panties (silky black trimmed with yellow lace, now  _there_ was a surprise, he thought lady cops were required to wear standard white granny panties) before he had time to guess for himself what she wanted. He understood it, though, realized the implication as she inched forward. Felix inhaled the smell of her, felt the warmth of her thighs on either side of his head as she settled down, squirmed slightly when her weight rested on him. Her hands fisted in his hair, guiding his head into place, mouth against her pussy.

Not being an idiot by his own definition, Felix immediately flicked his tongue out, got a taste of her and decided that eating out a cop (even one who was pulling his hair like a damn steering wheel) was better than getting cavity searched. He worked his mouth against her slowly, tongue flicking and tasting, lips closing over flesh and sucking lightly. The movements were exploratory, trying to discover what worked best for her.

Unfortunately, Officer Washington wasn’t giving much away. Occasionally she’d make a noise or tug harder at his hair, but if it was pleasure of displeasure he wasn’t sure. Still, he delved his tongue between her folds, licked slow, broad strokes from her entrance to her clit, closed his lips around the sensitive bud and sucked. He nibbled his teeth lightly along her inner labia, soothed his tongue over the area, delved the warm muscle inside her. If he had his hands free, he could get more creative, but with limited resources Felix was already scraping the bottom of the barrel.

“Fuck…” The cop above him groaned softly as her hips ground down onto his face. Taking it as a good sign, Felix pressed his tongue into her again, wiggling it and feeling the slight contraction as she tensed around him. He pulled back as much as he could with her hands in his hair, licked up to her clit and circled it with his tongue. He could feel her slickness against his lips, the minute tremble in her thighs against his face. He wasn’t sure if the latter was arousal or the strain of her slightly kneeling position, but given the way her hips were moving along with him…

She yanked him closer fiercely, held his face to her and moved her hips against him, one demand leaving her lips between what sounded like gritted teeth. “Lick.” Felix complied eagerly, laving his tongue over as much of her as he could reach, feeling the twitch and tremble of her against him. He slid his tongue against her as she gasped in breath and moaned above him, his pleased smile buried into her pussy. When Officer Washington let go of his hair, Felix fell against the seat, taking his own deep breaths.

“You still have two more to go.” She noted, bracing one hand on the shut back door of the cruiser behind his head. She lowered herself to be seated on him fully, the fingers sliding through his hair more gentle this time. “Unless you’re looking forward to getting cavity searched.”

“Not really…” He squirmed to get more comfortable, trying to ignore the metal of the handcuffs that dug into his back. His tongue and lips worked on her again, licking, sucking, probing inside. Rather than continuing to ride the high of arousal that her first orgasm had brought on, Officer Washington seemed to be intent on calming down, her breathing slow and even above him. It was unfair, Felix decided.

So he figured it was okay to be unfair right back, to move his head now that he had the freedom to do so, slide his tongue into her deeper and draw it out faster, miming sex as best as he could. Felix could feel himself starting to harden in his shorts, wondered if she’d agree to letting him fuck her if he did this part of the job well enough. Maybe later that night, assuming Wash didn’t get in too late and wasn’t too tired.

Still assuming that unfair was unfair and that made it fair, Felix turned his head slightly, pressed kisses and bites to the inside of her thigh, the place he knew to be particularly sensitive. He could feel her warmth on his cheek, could taste the light sheen of sweat that had broken out over her skin. His mouth worked to bring a hickey to her thigh, one that would be hidden from all but the most intimate gazes, feeling as her muscles shook and her hips pressed down to him again.

He turned to her pussy once more as she moaned for him, licked her like he wanted to clean the fluids from between her legs rather than cause more of them.

“Two, you cheater.” Wash whispered above him, once more fisting a hand in his hair, preventing him from using a similar technique on her other thigh to get the last orgasm from her. He could hear her ragged breathing, knew that this final bout of pleasure wouldn’t be as difficult to draw out of her. So he pulled back slightly, pursed his lips thoughtfully. A grin stretched across Felix’s face, his head moving back between her legs, tongue teasing over her clit before he moved lower.

He skimmed past her entrance, licking along the sensitive flesh below, hearing Wash’s sharp inhale over him. He could almost feel the disbelief coming from her in waves, the way her hands hesitantly loosened on his hair, let him squirm lower. His tongue flicked out against her hesitantly, darting this way and that, experimentally tasting. He knew she’d showered that morning, but it was anyone’s guess if she was still shower-fresh. Felix slid his tongue up against her puckered skin, prodding lightly at the clenched muscle. He felt the relaxation and pressed into her, felt the full-bodied shiver that ran through Wash as his tongue eased inside her.

“Fuck, Felix…” She moaned above him, adjusted herself over him to allow better access. His tongue moved inside her slowly, pulled out and licked against her before pressing in again. It wasn’t something he did normally, even if he’d literally just gotten out of the shower with her… but it was definitely something that she liked, judging by the increasing volume of her moans, the slow rock of her hips. His name was becoming a slow mantra on her lips, panted out, hissed out, moaned out. He wiggled his tongue inside her, groaned against her skin as she moved above and around him, felt himself straining against his shorts. Shit, if only he had his hands free…

Wash lost herself to orgasm nearly screaming his name, the warmth and wetness of her pressed to his face, the tremble of her muscles around him. She sat back heavily on his hips, breathing harshly, her pussy hot against his cock through his shorts.

“Wash, Wash please–” Felix choked out, lifting his hips towards her. She looked down, cupped him briefly through his clothes and smiled coyly.

“You think I’d fuck you, punk? I’m a cop.” She growled out quietly, squeezing his erection before sliding out of the car, adjusting her clothes. She took a moment to compose herself before hauling Felix out, uncuffing him and giving him a gentle push towards his car. “Get out of here, punk, and drive the speed limit.”

Stumbling back into his own car, Felix settled behind the wheel, breathing hard. All he wanted to do was go home and take care of the pulsing erection in his pants… with any luck, maybe Wash would decide to follow him and help out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male Felix, male Wash. Roadside (notice a theme?) blowjobs

The cop that hauled him out of the car was frowning, his brows drawn together under a shock of messy bleached blond hair. He shoved Felix around to the front of the car. “Hands on the hood and legs apart, dirtbag.”

“I didn’t even fucking do anything!” Felix protested, planting his hands on the hood of the car and spreading his legs. “This is fucking profiling.”

“Yeah, yeah, tell it to your goddamn lawyer.” Quick, rough hands slid over him, across his chest and along the front of his pants. The cop paused with a hand between his legs, palm warm against Felix’s crotch. “You can also tell your lawyer that you get off on being man-handled by someone with power over you.”

“This is fucking assault, you asshole. I know my rights!” The hand between his legs squeezed and Felix jumped.

“Pretty sure that scumbags that go blasting through stop signs don’t have rights on back country roads with no witnesses.” That warm palm ground against him, causing Felix to bite down on his lip. “Shutting up already?”

“You can’t… you can’t just–”

“Again, no witnesses. I can pretty much do what I want.” A warm body pressed to his back, the hand between his legs sliding up, pushing his shirt up. Felix shuddered as he was bent forward, as the hot metal of the hood of the car touched his bared stomach. “I think I know what I want to do to you.”

“What–” Felix’s words cut off with a choked sound of surprise, his teeth coming down hard on his own tongue, the metal of his piercing clicking against the enamel as his shorts were yanked down. The cop let them drop to his knees, the descent only stopped by Felix’s spread legs. A warm hand slid up his bared thigh, teasing lightly against his scrotum before stroking up the crack of his ass. The man bent over the car hissed, trying to squirm away. “H-hey, don’t go in dry, that’ll fucking hurt…”

“Maybe you should do something about that, then.” That warm hand slid up his back, curved around his neck slowly before two fingers prodded at his lips. “Suck.” The cop commanded softly and Felix swallowed, parted his lips and took the fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digits, sucking on them and trying to get them sufficiently wet. Lube would have been better, he knew too damn well that spit dried up too quickly to really be useful… but it was better than nothing. He could handle a little pain.

The fingers drew out of his mouth and moved back to his ass, prodding lightly. Felix scrunched his nose up, wiggling his hips. “Fuck it.” He muttered, craning his neck to look over his shoulder. “There’s lube in the glove box, Wash. Just use that if you’re so worried about actually hurting me.”

The glare of an annoyed cop broke on Wash’s face, a relieved smile taking its place. He quickly tried to school the look into stern disappointment, smacking his palm against Felix’s ass. “You came out looking to get fucked, didn’t you?”

“Gotta have something to do on a Thursday.” Felix grinned as Wash stepped away from him momentarily, settling more comfortably against the hood of the car. He slid back into the character he’d been playing as his boyfriend returned, pressed close to him again and settled a palm against his back. Two fingers, now properly lubricated, prodded his entrance again. “You can’t fuckin’ do–ah, shit!”

“Sure feels like I can.” The fingers inside him wiggled briefly, pressing deeper. He could almost feel the cop’s grin over his head as those digits began to pump in and out of him, occasionally curling or stretching. “Feels like you like it, too.” The warm palm left his back, dropping between his legs and giving his half-hard cock a slow stroke from base to head. Felix bucked his hips into the motion, clamping his teeth together on his lower lip as the cop’s hand slid back down and squeezed the base of his cock.

He rolled his hips into the fingers inside them as they curled again, jaw falling slack as his prostate was brushed. Felix nearly convulsed in the grip around him as the cop laughed in his ear, fingers prodding more intently for his prostate, stroking against the nerves as he whined. “Fuck, fuck…” He whispered, pushing off the hood of the car and back into the cop’s chest. The hand around the base of his cock tightened, the fingers inside him stilling.

“Didn’t say you could cum from this.” The officer noted, boredom creeping into his voice. “Also pretty sure I told you to shut that pretty mouth of yours.” The hand left his cock at the same time the fingers exited him, a warm palm cupping his jaw moments later. Fingers pressed into his cheeks as his head was turned, a rough mouth on his. The cop’s tongue delved between his lips, sliding against his own, teasing the piercing through it. Felix moaned into the other man’s aggressive mouth, let himself be turned around against the hood of the car, pinned there with his back to it. He could feel the cop’s erection against his thigh even through the thick uniform pants and ground upwards, trying to get some sort of friction, some sort of relief.

The blond cop pulled away with a little frown of disgust, pinning his hips down to the car. “Please…” Felix panted, his hands creeping towards his own arousal, a sharp noise of displeasure and distress passing his lips when his wrists were caught. “Fuck, you can’t just not let me get off!”

“You keep telling me what I can and can’t do like you have any authority here.” The cop switched to holding his wrists with one hand, other hand beginning to remove his belt. Felix swallowed as he watched pale fingers undo button and zipper, as the cop’s pants and briefs were slid down. “On your knees.” The low voice commanded and Felix shivered, let himself drop to his knees in front of his car. Once more one of the cop’s hands took each of his wrists, guiding him to holding the other man’s hips. “Your hands move from there and I just might have to handcuff you.” That growl of a voice warned him as his wrists were released. Fingers slid into his hair, the cop’s other hand cupping his chin, thumb brushing his lips. “You’re going to suck me off and if you do a good job, maybe I’ll let you jerk yourself off for me.” Felix’s lips parted, his tongue darting out to swipe against the thumb still brushing over his mouth before he nodded.

He let himself be drawn forward, sending a glance upward before pressing his lips to the tip of the cop’s dick, tongue swiping out briefly and catching a taste of him. Felix smiled to himself as he opened his mouth, his blunt nails digging into Wash’s hips in minor retaliation as he was rather unceremoniously shoved downward. He gagged briefly, pulling back when the fingers in his hair relented and taking a breath, going down again at his own pace. Above him Wash groaned and Felix’s mouth would have stretched into a grin if it wasn’t stretched around the other man’s cock. He rolled his tongue along Wash’s length, pulled back and let his piercing briefly brush under the head of his cock before once more tonguing the slit.

Felix could hear the small noises of pleasure Wash was making–more important, though, he could feel the fingers that flexed against his scalp, pushed him down further and drawing him back. He could taste the salt of pre-cum in the back of his throat and swallowed around the head of Wash’s cock, humming to himself as the cop’s hips jerked forward. He bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as he pulled back, tracing his tongue along every sensitive spot he knew Wash had as he went down again. It wasn’t going to take that long, the cop was hot and hard in his mouth, nearly pulsing with pleasure against his tongue. Felix swallowed again as he went down, closed his eyes and kept his breathing even until he’d taken all that he could manage… and kept going, encouraged only slightly by the hands in his hair, swallowing down the urge to gag, to cough and pull back. He inhaled deeply, smelled Wash’s soap and felt the warmth of skin against his forehead.

“Fuck, Felix…” Wash groaned above him, hands tightening, holding him in place for a moment as his hips rolled forward slightly. Felix pulled away when the hands in his hair relaxed, caught his breath as best as he could and let himself be pushed down again. He didn’t go as far this time, focusing more on the small actions that he knew the other man licked. The scrape of teeth just barely touching his skin, the flick of his tongue against the underside of his cock, teasing his tongue against the slit. Wash moaned again, pushed him down just a bit further, hands fisted in his hair. “Swallow.” He commanded, as if there was a question about it. Wash’s hips rolled forward again before liquid, warm and salty, filled Felix’s mouth.

He swallowed, still sucking and licking, drawing out what he could get. Distantly, he was aware of the aching hardness between his own legs, the need to get off. It wasn’t as important as what was happening in his mouth, however, not nearly as important as following Wash’s orders and swallowing every last drop of his cum. Felix pulled back when Wash let him go, licking his lips and quickly wiping a hand against his mouth. “Shit…” He muttered, darting his hand back to the cop’s hip with a nervous glance upwards.

“Well…” The officer drawled, grasping his upper arms and hauling him to his feet. “I was going to let you get off, but now… doesn’t seem so appealing to me, when you can’t follow simple orders.”

“Hey, that’s not fucking fair, I didn’t touch myself!” Felix’s protests melted into a whine as a warm palm slid along the length of his cock, before he was once more spun around, pinned face-down to his car.

Cold metal closed over his wrists, the cop hastily adjusting his own pants before pulling up Felix’s shorts, the tight denim trapping the younger man’s erection against his lower stomach. “Get over it, dirtbag. Life isn’t fair.” He was hauled upwards, shoved towards the squad car. “Maybe a night in a cell will show you just how unfair life can be.” The cop’s voice lowered, breath warm against his ear. “And if you thought I was rough, just wait until detainment gives you a cavity search. Maine’s on duty today.”

Idly, Felix wondered just how long Wash was going to keep playing the game. Surely he’d call it off way before they actually got to the police station and began processing him.

He kept telling himself that right up until Maine stepped into the room with him, the large and decidedly intimidating man pulling on a rubber glove and growling for Felix to put his pants around his ankles and bend over.


End file.
